


Star Light, Star Bright

by SicklySweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demon, Freedom, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Watching, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yurio, angel - Freeform, little town, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: Yuri lives in a little town that fears when the sun goes down. Yuri doesn't fear the night, he longs for it, and the freedom it brings





	1. Chapter 1

The village was a buzz like always. People scuttled through the roads, hurrying to finish their business before sundown. It was always the same. Slowly one by one the shops would close, the bakery pulling its carts in, the florist shutting its windows, slowly the lights dimming from each building. The town would go from a bustling little village to a ghost town in minutes, all to beat the sun fully setting. 

There had always been stories in his village. Ones of how those who wander the streets after sunset would go missing. Those who stare at the stars for too long, and those who venture too far into the forest. Stories of demons, stories of wolves, all just stories. Made to scare children into behaving, to keep order in the town he lived in. 

Yuri, however, was never scared. In fact, night time was his favourite time. On the rare occasion, he could sneak away from his home to walk the streets unnoticed. Seeing everything shut down, and see the town go to sleep. Making the place that was always so loud, quiet. It was the only time he felt free. 

He usually felt trapped here, stuck in a mundane routine of ferrying items from home to home, only to return to his house and be reprimanded by his grandfather for anything. His hair being too long, his shirt sitting wrong, him being late or not having delivered everything on time. It was all noise. 

However, when he was walking free under the stars, it was like he was the only one in the world. Everything melted away, no one was near, no one could see him and no one would find him. It was his dream, to feel this free all the time, not just the times he was alone. 

His shoes scuffed the dirt as he walked through the now empty streets, the sun just having left the sky completely, and the colour fading from the clouds. He could see the moon in the sky, slowly rising to show off its beauty, and by the time he reached his destination he could see the first star in the sky. 

He reached the well on the edge of the city. It was made to be a celebration space, but it was rarely used. It was too close to the forest. It was his favourite place, the floor was smooth, beautifully carved stone seats lined the edges of the area, and a well, made out of beautiful white stone sat in the centre. Flowers and vines found themselves growing all throughout the space, always growing bigger, more beautiful, but never seeming unruly, never out of place. 

With a smile, he took his place on a bench as he stared up at the first star in the sky. He let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the silence for a moment before he whispered to himself, the wish, the prayer, his mother had taught him so long ago: 

 

"Star Light, Star bright,   
First star, I see tonight,   
I wish I may,   
I wish I might,   
Have this wish,   
I wish tonight..." 

 

He paused, sitting still as he let his mind wander, reminding himself that he could wish for anything he wanted, before coming back to the wish he made every night. "I wish I could be free" he whispered out into the night, letting it sink into the air before letting his eyes open once more. He took a deep breath before reaching down and removing his shoes, loosening the ties in his shirt before standing up once more. 

With warmth filling his heart he stepped into the open space in front of him, and he started to dance. He twirled gently, letting the wind fill his hair. A smile fell on his lips before he started to dance through the space, spinning around the well and leaping from chair to chair. He moved with a grace that seemed unearthly, something that he had learned through practice. Dancing every chance he could, finding solace in dancing, even though it was not something he could ever do. 

He found himself dancing up on top of the wells edges, spinning around on his toes, his arms lifting up and hands floating through the air as he lost himself in the feeling. He moved to imaginary music, letting the tune in his head guide his steps. It was flawless, graceful. His long blonde hair floated around him as he spun, making him look ethereal, especially in the moonlight. 

By the time he stopped the light had completely vanished. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he fell to sit on the edge of the well. He loved this. He loved being here and enjoying the time he had. But as he looked up to the sky, the moon was directly above him, and he knew it was late. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay much longer, and that he would have to return to his little house, sneak through his window, and do the whole cycle again, hoping that his grandfather would go to sleep early enough for him to get out once more. 

After a few more moments, pretending that he was a free man, running around the land with no worries, he pushed himself off the wells edge. He took a deep breath before sighing. It was time to return to reality. No one was there to steal him away, there were no magical endings, no princes to whisk him away, no demons to take him into the night. This was his world, and he had to live in it. 

He walked somberly back to his shoes, picking them up, deciding to walk home barefoot. His breathing had come back to normal, slowly his body returning to the same state it was before he had his taste of freedom. He almost wished it could last longer. 

He took one last look at the beautiful space behind him. It was so lovely, so neat and safe for a place no one but him visited. Oh how he longed to stay. He turned back to the dirt path that had lead him here, accepting that once again it was time for him to go. He walked slowly away from the well, and back towards his little home, in the middle of the quiet town scared of monsters in the night. 

He wouldn’t notice the eyes following him. No one ever did, and maybe that was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Every night he found his way to the well at the edge of the forest. It was nice here, quiet. A clear opening for him to see nothing but stars. It was so much easier to see them like this. However, much like many nights, he was forced to retreat back to where he came from. Namely, the forest. 

 

Every night he would find his way to this place, the city falling silent as the sunset. The dirt was quiet under his feet, each step taken with precision. For someone so large, he moved with an unearthly grace. His senses were always alert, but you couldn’t tell if you saw him, a stone face, keeping his thoughts and feelings secret from the outside world. 

 

Most nights he found the place serene. Everyone in the village ran away to hide when the sun fell low in the sky, his morning. The flowers that grew on the stone pillars and benches that had been beautifully carved and displayed, were his favourite hobby. They were nothing like the flowers he found in the forest. The ones in his home were wild, usually broken, eaten, hidden away or growing in hard to reach places. These, these were perfect. Beautiful colourful flowers that wound themselves up around stone, small thorns keeping trouble at bay. No large animals to attack them, no people to pick them and tear them away from their place. Not even any weeds to steal the nutrients from them. 

 

That was mainly because of him. Each time he found his way back to the village, he would clean the grounds, water the flowers from the well in the centre. He found a quiet beauty here, something he couldn’t find in the forest. Nothing was ever sacred there. He loved making sure that each flower got the love and attention each one needed. 

 

The sun was setting and he wandered into the space. It was quiet and peaceful as always. He gave himself a small smile as he walked around the space, caressing the flowers as he passed. It was nice to be back in this space. The village didn’t know what they had. They should use it, it should be filled with people, children laughing, people dancing. Speaking of which. 

 

There was only one other that he had ever seen in this space. He had always seen people run past the alley that lead to the well, never coming into the space. Yet one blonde came to the well. Every now and then he would see him walk down the alley with baited breath. He could always see the nerves and excitement that filled him each time. He wore his heart on his sleeve, each step he took was treasured, and then each time he would sit on the bench near the well and he would speak softly before he would start to do something more beautiful than any flower. 

 

So maybe the flowers weren't the only reason he came to the well. In the beginning, his need to be around the flowers, the need to be in the sanctuary he had found. Then the blonde had appeared and he had been pushed back into the forest. At first, he had been mad. He had been furious, the little blonde had appeared out of nowhere, no one ever used the space, abused its existence. How dare he ruin his sanctuary and push him out like this. 

 

Then, he started to dance. The slight tension in his brow released, his mouth opened slightly and his world paused. The blonde danced around the well and his hair fluttered so beautifully, he was hooked. Each night he found himself coming back to the well, his mind telling him that he was looking out for the flowers, making sure they were tidy and as beautiful as they could be, but really, the chance of seeing the dancer was much too tempting. 

 

Much like tonight, he found around the well, watching the sunset. The sun finally disappeared, the brilliant colours filling the sky. He took a deep breath as silence filled the air, the lights of the village died out, and he was left in his sanctuary. He briefly wondered to himself if the blonde dancer would return tonight. He hadn't seen him in a while, and he wanted to see the grace in which he danced to music that he couldn’t hear. 

 

It didn’t take much longer, he heard the shuffles of worn down shoes, and he knew it was him. No one else in the village dared to come out in fear of demons stealing them away in the night. Ridiculous. Never the less, he swiftly moved away from the well, and back to his forest, back to the fallen tree that had served as his seat for all of these silent performances. It was far enough back into the forest that the blonde would never see him, but close enough that he could see whatever show the other had in store for him. 

 

He took his seat on the tree as he heard the blonde whisper what sounded like a prayer to himself. He said it each time, briefly looking at the sky as if speaking to someone long since passed. His voice sounded soft, like small bells only mildly moved by the wind. He wanted to hear him clearly, but that would mean leaving his perch, and risk never seeing the dancing angle again. 

 

He was snapped out of his daydreaming as the blonde started to dance. One of his feet moved up to rest on the tree, his elbow coming to rest on it and hold his head. He smiled to himself as the angel danced around the well, his hair fanning out like a halo. It was beautiful. He could see the energy flowing out of him like a stream of colour and light. He was a vision. 

 

He was enraptured, letting himself get caught up in the moves, the way the angel danced and moved. When he finally came to a stop he was leaning against the well, chest heaving and he wanted nothing more than to move forward and break the silence. But he didn’t. Not now, not tonight. Maybe one night, but the angle was too beautiful, too lovely to touch, he would ruin him the second he breathed on him. 

 

He watched the way he picked up his shoes, then turned back, unknowingly looking directly at him. His eyes bore into him, and he stared back to him, eyes filled with fire that neither of them would understand if they saw it. The blonde then turned and walked back down the alley, leaving his sanctuary once more. 

 

He slowly brought himself off the tree, walking slowly back into the space. He could still feel the energy spinning through the air as he walked back through his flowers. He had a small smile on his lips as he watered the plants, thinking about the beautiful way the other had been here only seconds before. Maybe tomorrow he would be back, maybe tomorrow would be the night he touched him. 

 

His smile grew bigger as he walked away, imagining the look on the blonde's face when they finally met. His hands ran through his hair briefly brushing over the horns hidden there. But of course, would he even return? After all, there were demons hiding in the forest, and no sane human would seek out the risk. But maybe that’s why this blonde was so special, he was no normal human, he was an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this just kinda happened, I don't really know if I'm going to continue, it was just something that hit me! I might continue if people like it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
